


Me too

by JayeGalifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Confessions of love, Hurt, Love, M/M, Recovery, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeGalifrey/pseuds/JayeGalifrey
Summary: Oswald is recovering. Ed doesn't know how to feel. Finally they confront each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Here it is! Part two to, I'm Sorry. I tried my best to keep the characters in character!  
> I really hope you Enjoy!!

Oswald swung his legs up over the edge of the bed. A sharp excruciating pain immediately shot up his legs. Having is bad leg was hard enough most days, but having his other leg stabbed, it'd be near impossible to make it through that day.

He groaned loudly, trying to steady his breathing.

Eventually, painstakingly, he made it to the kitchen. In some small part of his mind, he'd hoped Ed would be there, waiting for him, but just as before, Oswald found himself completely alone.

He scraped together a decent meal, taking his steps slowly, every movement calculated as to not create anymore pain.

His reflection in the window caught his attention, the cuts that Tabitha had inflicted, were being held by butterfly bandages. Lifting up his shirt, Oswald saw that his stomach wrapped in bandaging.

Who did this? Surely not Ed. Ed was basically leaving him to die. Had Olga done this? She was nowhere to be seen. Oswald couldn't think of who might have found him and gone to all the work of fixing him up and bringing him home.

Thoughts continued to swarm like bees in his mind as he finished eating and sluggishly made his way back to his bed. Sleep was probably the best option right now. In his current condition he couldn't very well do much anyway. He needed someone though.

He needed Ed.

As he crawled back into bed, he felt the familiar feeling of tears welling up. Quickly he swipes them away as he pulls the covers up over his head and tried to think about anything other than Ed.

\-----------------

When Oswald woke again the day had shifted into dusk. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning. He looked around only to notice a glass of water on his night stand, beside it, two pills. That wasn't there before. Confused, he turned his head side to side, trying to search for someone who might be residing in his room. Once again he found he was alone.

Disappointed, and confused, he scooted over to the beds edge, leaning over and grabbing the glass. Guessing that the pills were painkillers of some sort, he swallowed them, needing the desperate relief that it might bring.

Knowing it'd take some time to kick in, he rolled over, closing his eyes.

\------------

In the fog that was his mind, he still heard the footsteps coming close to his room. His eyes slowly cracked open.

Oswald thought, this must be a dream. Ed was walking into his room. Carrying what looked like another glass of water. He looked disheveled. His hair was a mess, as if he hadn't taken the time to do it in awhile. Instead of his usual tailored suits, he was wearing a plain green sweater. Lastly, Oswald noticed his glasses were missing.

"Ed?" Oswald croaked.

Ed froze in place, obviously not expecting to be caught.

"Oswald? You're awake." He whispered, not really knowing what to say.

"Why? What? Where have you been?" Oswald inquires all at once.

Ed keeps silent as he places the glass down, before turning his back away from where Oswald lay.

"Ed, please." Oswald whimpers. "I need you. I've missed you." He shoves his hands over his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "Are you the one who did this." He says motioning to the several bandages.

After taking a deep breath, Ed turns back around to face Oswald. His eyes were full with unshed tears. "You should go back to bed. You need the rest." He says, voice devoid of emotion.

Oswald looks up at him, almost like a child. "I don't want you to leave."

Ed sighs. "I've been here, and I'll stay, at least till you're healed. Sleep." He commands. " I'll be here when you wake up."

Oswald pauses, thinking, before nodding his head. "Fine. Just," he exhales. "Thank you."

Ed nods in response before turning out of the room, leaving Oswald in a muddle of emotions.

 

\---------

It'd been a long few days. Oswald had basically been stuck to his bed. His mayoral duties dismissed until he was fit to start running Gotham again.

He's basically been living in his bed, only getting up when he needed the restroom. He saw Ed occasionally, mainly through sleep ridden eyes. The few words they spoke were brief, the conversations leaving Oswald cold.

Olga was back, serving her duties. She brought Oswald food, even when he insisted he wasn't hungry. She'd on occasion check his bandages, commenting on what little progress his wounds were making to heal. But it was nice for Oswald to see some bit of normality in all these events.

He heard little news on Tabitha and Barbara. He knew they were alive, most likely out there, seeking revenge. In all honesty he couldn't really bring himself to think about them at the moment. He was far to drained of energy.

His first break from this awful routine of laying in bed and drowning in his own thoughts was a knock on his front door.

Jim Gordon found his way to Oswald's room, announcing that a visit needed to be made.

"Jim, my old friend." Oswald spoke. "What brings you here?"

"I heard news that the mayor of Gotham was currently out of commission. You look like hell." Jim said nodding down to the injuries that littered Oswald's body. 

“How kind.” Oswald rolls his eyes. “Tell me are you here as a friend or official business?” 

“As much as I dislike it, I’m here on police business. An assassination attempt was made on the mayor, I have to look into that. Can you tell me what happened, Oswald?”

Fear crept into Oswald's mind. What was he going to say? He can’t tell him it was Ed. 

“I was kidnapped. You’re pretty little ex and her psychopath girlfriend took me. I was looking for Ed, and the took me. They tortured me.” He motioned down to his obvious battle wounds. “I however got the upper hand and was able to escape. I wasn’t able to make it very far without passing out, however. Next thing I know, I was here.” So it was a half truth. Leaving Ed out of the story, for the most part, was what was important.

“Can you tell me where Mr. Nygma is now?” Jim asked, writing several things onto a notepad.

“I can’t say I do.” Oswald lied. “However, please contact me if you find him, or have any information on his whereabouts. I’m very worried.” 

Just then Jim’s phone rang in his pocket. “One second.” He says lifting his finger up in a pause, before picking up his phone. 

Five minutes later he was finished. “Mr. Mayor I’m sorry but I need to return back to the station. I will be following up with you soon though. We’ll try our best to find Barbara and Tabitha. For now just stay here, and keep your guard up.” 

“I always do.” Oswald smiles.

“Good. I hope you recover well. I’ll see you around Penguin.” Jim nods before turning and leaving.

Oswald breathes a sigh of relief and sinks into his bed. Lying was always easy, that however just about wore him out. 

“Oswald.” He heard a quiet knock on his door. 

Immediately knowing it was Ed he called out. “Please, come in.”

Ed stepped into the room. He looked a bit better than he had previously. His glasses had returned, his hair combed. But, Oswald noticed, he was still wearing a sweater instead of his normal suit.

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Ed turned looking anywhere but Oswald. “Umm... Thank you for not telling Detective Gordon about my part in this.”

Oswald smiled gently. “I never would.” He pauses. “We need to talk. This silence has gone on for too long.”

Ed goes to say something, but just nods instead. 

“I-I wanted to say.” Oswald inhales. “I’m sorry.” A silent tear slips down his cheek. “I’m sorry for everything that has happened. I’m sorry I ruined your one chance at happiness. I’m sorry that I put you through this, your plan for revenge. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Ed stands still, a blank expression on his face.

“I’m sorry for everything, except one thing.” Oswald forces himself to look up at Ed. “I will not apologize for loving you. If I did, I would be lying, and I would never lie to you.”

It’s then that Edward’s face cracks. His blank expression melting away into everything. Grief, fear, disgust, confusion, as if he couldn’t decide how he felt. 

Oswald, with silent tears slipping out of his eyes, turned away. Seeing Ed’s face was too much. “I’m sorry.” He says one last time, defeat evident in his voice.

“Me too.” It was barely above a whisper, Oswald thought he imagined it. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry. For what I’ve done. This was all too much. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m just so tired. This game of revenge, it’s all too much. I’m sick of denying what I feel. I’m sorry.” He finally looks Oswald in the eyes. With cautious steps he makes his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Oswald.

“I forgive you.” Oswald piped up, not believing what he was hearing. “God, yes I forgive you.”

Ed looks him in the eye. “I need you to know, what you did was still wrong.” His voice returning to it’s normal seriousness. “You killed an innocent women and you hurt me. But what I did in return, was also wrong. It might take time, but I know we can fix things, together.”

Oswald shook his head showing he completely understood. 

“One last thing, Oswald.” 

“Yes Ed?”

Ed took Os’ hand into his own starring intimately into his eyes. “I need you to know.” He turned away looking at the floor before looking back to Oswald. “I love you. I’ve had feelings for you since the first nights we spent together. I just never accepted them. I love you, Oswald Cobblepot. I’m sorry I never said it before.”

Oswald sat, shocked into silence. This was a trick! A manipulation. But, Ed said it. And he was sitting in front of him. He was here with him. It wasn’t a dream, a thought, a fantasy. 

They were together, and Ed was holding his hand. Oswald screwed his eyes shut, willing the tears to stop flowing.

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear.” 

It was slow, both of them unsure of their movements, but they drew closer together, their lips meeting in the middle. It was slow, gentle, sweet. Better than Oswald could ever hope for. Ed’s hand made it’s way to Oswald’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Oswald whimpering in response. 

It was over to soon. They pulled apart, just as unsure as they started. The two gazed at each other not sure of what to do next. 

“This won’t be easy.” Ed whispered.

“It never is.” Oswald replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Bittersweet?? Did you like it? What are your thoughts? I always love feedback!  
> Thanks as Always for reading!


End file.
